


...And the Devil You Don't

by Harratus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hell, King of Hell Peter, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harratus/pseuds/Harratus
Summary: The unofficial prequel inspired by Triangulum'sThe Devil You Know:"She never told you?" Stiles asks, the first time he's spoken. His face is gleeful, but his eyes are cold. "She drugged me and dragged me from my room in the middle of the night as a sacrifice to the King of Hell."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 419
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	...And the Devil You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422412) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Merry Christmas! My second contribution to Steter Secret Santa 2019 is a gift (and last minute pinch hit) for the magnificent [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum). Triangulum is a goddess has graced us with [many amazing Steter works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=297569&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=258526&pseud_id=Triangulum&user_id=Triangulum), so my gift is a prequel inspired by one of my many favorites of her works, [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422412).

Talia is seated at the head of the long, mahogany table in the sitting room, the repurposed living space where she holds family meetings. She’s waiting for Stiles, the only one of her wards who isn’t family by blood, to show up. Her manicured nails click against the table’s smooth finish and the room remains in a tense silence. Stiles shows up a few minutes later, without so much as an apology for the delay.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Stiles,” Talia says. Stiles still doesn’t say anything. Talis doesn’t reprimand him because he won’t be her problem much longer.

Talia managed her family much like she managed her court: with her head held high and little patience for those who disagreed with her. As the longest reigning Hale queen, she didn’t get this far by being a genteel woman. No, despite the benefit of being well-bred, she keeps control with her take-no-prisoners attitude, and it shows in even in how she carries herself around her family. It especially shows tonight, with the threat of Gerard Argent looming on everyone’s minds.

“As you may know,” she continues, “Gerard Argent and the rest of his clan are coming for us, so there will be turbulent times ahead of us. We found a distant cousin of House Stilinski, so Stiles will be living with them until the situation is cleared. He will be leaving in the night to make it harder for Argent’s spies to track him. You are dismissed”

Her children whisper among themselves, but Talia leaves the room. After all, she has a kingdom with needs to attend to.

* * *

Stiles can’t sleep after the day’s news, so he’s milling about his quarters unpacking and repacking his suitcase. As excited as he to see more of his father’s family, he’s sad to be leaving the Hales, especially Cora. Talia is a good queen, but she’s never felt like a mom to him. He’s rummaging through his nightstand, looking at various knickknacks, when the queen herself enters his room.

“My Queen, I was not expecting you,” he says after bowing. It's the last time he'll see her, so why not make a good last impression?

“What are you doing still awake?” she asks. She’s not wearing her full regalia, which makes him think it’s not official business that brings the queen to him at this hour of the night.

“Princess Cora has given me many curios over the years. I’m deciding which to bring with me on the journey ahead.”

Talia sneers, her face twisting into an ugly grimace. “Believe me, none of this will matter where you’re going.”

Before Stiles can ask she means, a foul rag is pressed to his face and the world fades to black.

When Stiles comes to, he finds himself in a bed with black silk sheets and ruby red beams streaming through the windows, giving the room a haunting glow.

“Good, you’re awake.” Stiles turns to face the speaker. It’s a handsome face he doesn’t recognize, but with eyes of the most piercing blue that he knows he won’t ever forget.

“Where am I?”

“Welcome to Hell.”

Stiles hyperventilates and blacks out again.

* * *

Peter is still sitting at his new charge’s bedside when he wakes up again, eyes darting across the room.

“Do not be afraid. Tell me sweet one, what is your name?”

“My name is Stiles.”

“Tell me Stiles, do you know why you are here?” Stiles barely squeaks out a no. “My sister traded your soul in exchange for her kingdom’s safety.”

Stiles squints at Peter’s face through the evening light. “ _You’re_ Uncle Peter?”

Peter laughs. “Yes I am. Not what you were expecting, I take it?”

“Where are the horns? Talia said you were the Devil himself!”

Peter laughs again. “I may be the King of Hell, but I was once human just like you.”

“Just like me? What does that make you?”

Peter grins a sharp grin, his eyes flashing hotter than the rising sun. “Stronger.”

* * *

Peter gives Stiles some more to adjust to his life before leading him on a tour of the infernal palace. Peter has long since gotten used to the glow of the onyx walls, but Stiles is running his fingers along every polished surface like a kid in a candy store.

"What do you think of your new home?" Peter really wants Stiles to like it. Peter hasn't wanted anything this badly in a long time.

"It's shiny. Fewer leather daddies than I expected. But why I am really here?” Stiles asks, carefully investigating a mirror made of volcanic glass. “Am I really still human? I thought Hell was only home to damned souls.”

“Talia gave me your soul, but I decide what to do with. And you, Stiles, are special. That’s why I want you to rule Hell by my side. What do you say?”

“Only on one condition,” Stiles says, after a moment’s deliberation.

“Anything for you.” Peter really will do anything; Stiles’ soul shines bright like no one else’s.

“Hook me up with the Wi-Fi password.”

Peter laughs again, but is cut off when Stiles lands a quick peck on his cheek. 

This may be Hell, but things are looking brighter.


End file.
